The present embodiments relate to operating a kinematically overdetermined medical-robotic device.
In a medical-robotic device that has components able to be moved in an environment of the robotic device, the topic of a danger of collision between the movable components (e.g., mechanically movable components of a kinematic chain of the robotic device, and persons (a patient) and objects in the environment) arises. This problem may be exacerbated by various factors (e.g., if the movable components are located in the immediate vicinity of a patient or are possibly introduced into a patient). Also, if the movable components are expanded by one or more medical or surgical devices, in that these devices are attached to one of the movable components, there is increased danger, since with unskilled movement, cutting tools or coagulation devices, for example, open up the possibility of injuring the patient. Unforeseen movements of a patient or operator (e.g., hospital staff) into a movement of the movable components of the medical-robotic (e.g., robotic device) exacerbates the problem of the danger of a collision.
Accordingly, known robotic systems, which are not introduced into a patient, for example, have mechanical collision detectors or perform planned movements in a safety run or mode with a reduced speed of movement of the movable components.
Known robotic systems that are introduced into the patient carry out movements in a tele-manipulation mode, providing that the movements of the movable components are always made directly by an input device (e.g., a Human-Machine Interface (HMI)). Autonomous movements are not carried out, for example, by the robotic system, so that a collision control directly by the operator is also provided. An example is, for example, the DaVinci system from Intuitiv Surgical. Other known robotic systems, which are introduced into the patient, such as the Catheter robot made by Hansen, for example, move within an enclosed anatomical space, for example, in just one dimension in a ureter.